2006–07 OHL season
The 2006–07 OHL season was the 27th season of the Ontario Hockey League. Twenty teams each played 68 games. The season commenced on September 21, 2006. The Plymouth Whalers won the J. Ross Robertson Cup defeating the Sudbury Wolves in the championship series. The Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds moved from Sault Memorial Gardens (demolished in May 2006) into the new Steelback Centre, which opened October 11, 2006. The Oshawa Generals moved mid-season from the Oshawa Civic Auditorium to the General Motors Centre, on November 3, 2006. The OHL announced, a new rule titled "Checking to the Head," effective for this season. Also announced, the recently adopted National Hockey League rule on stick curvature will not be implemented until next season. Standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SL = Shootout Losses; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against; PTS = Points; ;Eastern Conference ;Western Conference Scoring leaders ''Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Mins = Minutes Played; W = Wins; L = Losses: OTL = Overtime Losses; SL = Shootout Losses; GA = Goals Allowed; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average Canada-Russia Challenge The 2006 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge between the OHL and the Russian team was hosted by the Sarnia Sting on November 23, 2006, and by the Oshawa Generals on November 27, 2006. The OHL won the first game 5–0, and the second game 4–3. The OHL has won every game to date, since the series which began in 2003. All-Star Classic The All-Star Classic was played on January 31, 2007, at the Dow Event Center in Saginaw, Michigan. The Eastern Conference defeated the Western Conference 13–9 in the game attended by 5,527 spectators. http://www.ontariohockeyleague.com/news/?sub=&id=3101 The top scorers were Hunter Tremblay (Barrie Colts) and Sam Gagner (London Knights), each with five points. The Eastern Conference also prevailed 15–13 in the skills competition held the night before. Playoffs Complete playoffs results available at www.ontariohockeyleague.com. Conference Quarterfinals Eastern Conference | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Western Conference | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Conference semifinals | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | |} Conference finals | valign="top" | |} OHL Championship |} OHL Priority Selection The OHL conducted its annual draft, known as the '''OHL Priority Selection, starting at 9:00 AM on Saturday May 5, 2007 via internet. *Source: 2007 Priority Selection CHL Import Draft The 2007 CHL Import Draft was held via the internet, starting at 9:00 AM on Wednesday, June 27. Teams from the OHL, QMJHL, and WHL drafted players in reverse order of their finish in the combined CHL standings. All CHL teams are awarded one draft pick in each of the two rounds, although not all CHL teams use both picks. Some teams chose not to participate in the draft. This list includes drafts picks made by OHL teams in the 2007 draft. *Source: source 2007 CHL Import Draft Awards References *OHL web site *HockeyDB OHL Category:Ontario Hockey League seasons